A slide type electric apparatus has a first body 9, a second body 93, and a slide module 94, as shown in FIG. 13. The first body 9 and the second body 93 are coupled to each other through the slide module 94. The slide module 94 includes a base portion 95 and a slide portion 96, which are slidably coupled to each other. The slide portion 96 is coupled to the first body 9, and the base portion 95 is coupled to the second body 93.
The first body 9 includes a front cabinet 91 and a back cabinet 92, which are fixed to each other by a plurality of screws 83. The front cabinet 91 is fixed to the slide portion 96 of the slide module 94 by a plurality of screws 82.
In an assembly process of the slide type electronic apparatus, in a state where the base portion 95 of the slide module 94 is fixed to the second body 93, the front cabinet 91 of the first body 9 is fixed to the slide portion 96 of the slide module 94 by the plurality of screws 82, and then, the back cabinet 92 is fixed to the front cabinet 91 by the plurality of screws 83.
However, when the slide type electronic apparatus shown in FIG. 13 is assembled, the plurality of (e.g., seven) screws 82 are required for fixing the front cabinet 91 of the first body 9 to the slide portion 96 of the slide module 94, and the plurality of (e.g., seven) screws 83 are required for fixing the back cabinet 92 to the front cabinet 91 of the first body 9. Accordingly, a total number of screws is increased, and thus it took a long time to assemble and disassemble the apparatus.
Therefore, a slide type electronic apparatus capable of reducing the number of screws required for assembly has been desired.